Because of the development of computer technology, more and more standards for electronic products are developed, and the new generation electronic devices, such as, dual core CPU, display card, etc., always need the power output port having more pins. For the general power supplier providing power to CPU, the power output port used for the single core CPU needs four pins, nut the dual core CPU needs the power output port having eight pins. Furthermore, the display card under PCI Express standard employs the power supplier with six pins power output port, but the display card under dual PCI Express standard needs the power output port having eight pins for power supplying.
As illustrated above, every time the new voltage standard for the electronic product is drawn up, the new challenge for the manufacturer of power supplier is emerged. The manufacturer has to follow the new standard, re-design and fabricate a suitable and workable new power supplier so as to conform to the new output port demand of the new electronic product. Moreover, once the power supplier is re-designed, it has to further pass through the safety examination for sale, and the expense spent on examination has gradually become a burden for the manufacturer.
Furthermore, since the amount of the power output ports provided by the general power suppliers is identical, for example, in SATA standard, usually, the provided amount of power output ports is eight sets for slotting the compatible hard disks, the limitation is also emerged that the hard disk installation inside the computer is restricted to be less than eight, which is quite inconvenient for some users. Therefore, for conforming to the new voltage standard (even the uncertain voltage standard) used by the new product, there is a need to design a power supplier whose voltage output can be transformed into another standard through combining the output ports thereof, and through further combining the idle output ports, still another voltage output can be transformed for the user (such as the described SATA output port), so that the power supplier can adequately correspond to the new voltage standard for preventing a frequent replacement, and the user also can acquire the flexibility in computer application.